Harry Potter and the Warlock
by anita15
Summary: Harry is once again at the Dursley's and once again something goes wrong, but this time 'good' things may come out of it. AU after OoTP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Characters from the series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. This narrative is merely written for entertainment purposes, after all.

**The Warlock Order.**

Julius Casingena an Italian alchemist was the founder of the warlock order. In 1207 he created seven different swords and seven different crystals, which would give their owners new great powers.

Both the crystals and the swords were coloured with the colours of the rainbow. By 1215 he had recruited fourteen people among them the famous Tanya Brandl and Samuel Hautzig and they became known as warlocks. Each of them wielded a sword or crystal and fought against the dark and it's servants. Whenever one of them died another assumed their place.

Many powers were attributed to the crystals and swords. What is known is that the blue crystal held power over water and that the red sword and crystal both had power over fire. Rumour has it that the green sword controlled the trees and plants, while the violet sword healed people. The yellow crystal controlled 'lightening' and 'thunder' or to be more exact what the muggles call 'electricity'. The last certainly known property is that of both the indigo crystal and sword, which held the power of the earth.

The warlocks were disbanded when the dark lord Darken killed most of them in 1635. It is believed that the last surviving warlock: Elladora Falconbridge the wielder of the orange sword, combined the seven crystals into a large single one: 'the white crystal'. She then hid the other swords and taking the white crystal with her disappeared.

_Extract from Powerful Magical Groups _

_By Lira Little._

Harry Potter wake up with a start he had had a strange dream, not one about Voldermort as was usual, but one about a wonderful sword that was almost his – 'partner'. Shaking his head with a sigh he pushed out of his mind his fantasies and got up to dress. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would have to cook breakfast for the Dursleys and then weed the garden. After running a comb through his messy black hair he headed downstairs. 

In the evening Harry decided to go out to the park to relax a bit. But sitting on a park swing was not very relaxing, he was simply too worried and anxious. He was worried that the ministry instead of acknowledging the return of Voldermort was going on a smear campaign against him and Dumbledore. He was scared for his friends' welfare and finally he was anxious about the way Dumbledore had manipulated him and continued to so.

Thinking back on all of Dumbledore's actions in the past years the results were not good. It was quite obvious Dumbledore had set them up for both the philosopher's stone and chamber of secrets fiascos causing them to almost lose their lives and that if he had wanted he could have pushed for Sirius' case to be reconsidered seeing as he was the chief of Wizenmagot. But no that obviously wouldn't do. Harry couldn't have an authority figure, an adult he could trust because he would stop depending on Dumbledore.

Biting back his frustration and anger he took a deep breath to calm himself. He immediately noticed how cold it had become. Shivering he stood up to head back when the bad memories struck.

"Please not Harry…"

"Run, Lily! It's him. Take Harry, and run!"

"Stand aside girl-"

"Avada Kedavra"

"Kill the spare."

Desperately reaching for his wand, he found nothing; belatedly he remembered he had left it back at Privet Drive. A scream reached his ears. Turning he saw two of the dementors swooping onto the terrified form of eleven year old Mark Evans.

He felt a sharp jab of guilt run through him. If it wasn't for him the dementors wouldn't be here and Mark Evans would be safe. He launched himself at the dementors in the desperate hope that he would be able to distract them from their prey but before he could reach them there was a burst of light.

When his eyes cleared right in front of him was a large red sword. Unfortunately he didn't have time to feel surprised because he had managed to attract the dementors' attention and a dozen were heading his way.

Acting on instinct he screamed: "Sword burn!" while reaching out and grasping the sword in front of him. The sword burst into flames.

Harry suddenly felt a great feeling of power and confidence, as if this was what he had been born to do. Firmly gripping the sword he swung at the approaching dementors. A burst of flame shaped like a fireball erupted out of his sword. As Harry watched enthralled, the fireball collided with one of the dementors destroying it and setting fire to another three. With a whoop of relief Harry advanced upon a dementor and slashed at it. It was destroyed. Exhilarated he turned his attention to the other dementors but before he could do anything they fled.

He headed towards the terrified Mark Evans to see if he was all right. Looking him over he saw that he only had a few scratches. Before either of them could say anything a pretty black haired woman approached and held her hand out to Harry.

"Good evening to you. I'm Elladora Falconbridge, a vampire and warlock. Good job handling those dementors. You're Harry Potter?"

I could only nod dumbly at her. She continued unperturbed: "You too are a warlock, so in the name of myself and my other contemporaries, welcome to the order of warlocks. I'm sure you'll fit right into our madcap little band."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? You're a warlock."

"Yes I did, but what is a warlock?"

The woman sneered. "I see that Binns has been doing his job really well." With a sigh she sat down on a nearby bench, pulling the near hysterical Evans onto her lap and comforting him.

"The warlock order was founded over eight hundred years ago. It consists of seven people wielding crystals and another seven wielding swords. Both the crystals and the swords give their owner magical powers."

This was how I learned about the warlocks. Elladora told how when the order was overthrown she hid and guarded both the crystals and swords. How last June the crystals and swords had come back to life, and started choosing owners. Here she had to stop to explain that like a wand chooses its owner the crystals and swords choose their owner and when he or she feels threatened they transport themselves into their grasp and never again leave until they're dead.

She told me that my sword was the red sword and had the power of fire. She further told me that I would be spending the summer with her, so that I could learn to control my powers. It turned out that Mark Evans was a muggleborn wizard who had already been contacted by Hogwarts. Elladora decided to try to talk his parents into letting him stay with her for the summer as well, for his own protection.

As I headed home to pack, I allowed myself a small grin of glee. I was leaving the Dursleys and I had brand new powers to use against Voldermort and Dumbledore couldn't do a damned thing about it, since he didn't even know.


	2. Meetings & Reactions

_**Disclaimer: **_Characters from the series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. This narrative is merely written for entertainment purposes, after all.

After I had packed all my belongings back into my Hogwarts trunk, I headed out once again to the park to meet Elladora. It surprised me how quickly I was willing to trust her, but something told me that she would never harm me.

Elladora was waiting for me on a bench with Mark Evans. She already had a portkey waiting. All of us touched it and were swept away with a jerk.

When the world stopped spinning we were standing in front of a castle. Elladora stepped forward and motioned us to follow. She started speaking:

"Right the castle in front of you is the current Headquarters of the Warlock Order. The old Headquarters, which was located in Rome, was destroyed by Darken. If you will stop here I will key you into the wards"

In front of us there was a small column of green marble with runes scratched into its surface. Elladora took out a wand and made a series of strange motions. The marble started glowing.

"Harry, step forward and press your index finger to the third rune form the bottom to the left, Mark you do the same but to the rune at the top."

Both of us did so and felt a small stabbing pain. Elladora began chanting in some weird language that I did not recognize. Finally she began speaking in English:

"Harry James Potter son of Lily and James, member of the Warlock Order, welcome always be behind these wards. Mark Aaron Evans son of Kelsey and Jack, friend of the warlock order, welcome be behind these wards."

The marble glowed even brighter and then exploded like a small sun. When my eyes cleared I saw that the column had returned to normal. Looking at the finger that had been touching the stone I noticed that a strange symbol had been emblazoned upon it.

_**That is the symbol of the Order. **_Said Elladora's voice in my mind. I started. _**Do not worry, I am speaking with you telepathically. This is one of the powers that make vampires feared, but I will teach you how to protect your mind. Now come after I have shown you to your rooms you can meet the others.**_

I concentrated hard and thought back to her. _**Others?**_

**Good you have some telepathic ability. The others are the other members of the Order that have been found.**

We were walking towards the castle. I thought back to her: _Why, is telepathy so rare?_

_**Yes**_she answered, _**while vampires are all able to communicate telepathically, few humans can. The fact that you can already do so much, even if I was the one who started the telepathic link is a testimony to your talent. You are a very powerful human, Harry Potter, the sort that is only born every few centuries. In a year or two your magical energy will surpass that of Albus Dumbledore, who is powerful for a human. What you need is training for it will do you no good to have power, which you have no idea how to use.**_

_**What do you mean 'powerful for a human'?**_ I wondered.

**Different species are born with different power levels and their magic develops in different ways. Centaurs have practically no offensive magic but they are some of the best healers around. Vampires on the other hand start off as human, whatever age they are turned they will keep on growing until they have a physical body of a twenty-five year old, or if they are turned after they are twenty-five they will 'ungrow' to that age. The thing is power increases with age and vampires that manage to survive for a few centuries are very powerful. A vampire who is a master wouldn't have a problem killing your entire Auror force of England in one go.**

**Survive? I thought vampires were immortal and surely aurours aren't that incompetent?**

**Usually they are not, but England hardly has the best instructors, not to mention that since the early 1950's Hogwarts has had a non-existent Defence against the Dark Arts course. As for survival, yes we are immortal but we are also extremely violent. Few of us stay alive even for a century much less centuries. Vampires are extremely competitive. You have to remember that when a vampire drinks another vampire's blood they gain some of that vampire's power.**

With that upsetting telepathic conversation we arrived at the door of the castle. It swung open…

At the same time at Grimmauld Place the HQs of the Order of the Phoenix:

"Dumbledore!" screamed Hestia Jones as she burst in from the street.

"My dear Hestia, what on earth is the matter?" queried Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"The vampires have Potter!"

Half an hour later the entire Order of the Phoenix, all seventy-three members were gathered in the kitchen and Hestia Jones gave her report.

" I was on guard duty as usual, when a bunch of dementors swooped upon Potter while he was at the Park. Before I could do anything Potter did something and the demenators were scared away. I continued to observe. He started talking to a woman and a boy, probably her son, and then they parted ways and Potter returned home. I'm not sure what he did at his house, but he stayed there for only about ten minutes before heading back to the park. The woman and boy were waiting for him, that's when the amulet you gave me went off and I realized that the woman was a vampire. Before I could interfere the vampire grabbed Potter and portkeyed away." Here Hestia burst into tears, "I'm sorry, I tried to track down the portkey but I couldn't. I came back here immediately."

"There, there Hestia you did your best." Comforted Minerva McGonagall.

"Indeed," agreed Albus Dumbledore, "None the less we must act now. This means one of two things. Either a vampire thought it would be a great triumph to capture and enslave the boy-who-lived"

Here there were many grimaces at the reminder of the vampires' dark nature and their ready agreement with slavery (of course it was overlooked that wizard kind enslaved house-elves, something which Hermione Granger would have been more then happy to point out to them if she had been there.)

"Or the vampires have joined Voldemort. Let us hope for all our sakes that it is the first not the second, because if the vampires have joined Voldermort then not only is Harry Potter dead by now but the Dark Lord would have gained valuable and powerful allies."

Sighing Dumbledore continued: "Kingsley try to find any out if there has been any unauthorized portkey use, Arthur smooth over things with the Office of Magic Misuse. Make sure that the Underage magic Harry used does not come to the attention of Fudge or any of his supporters; we do not need that added complication. Severus try to find out what Voldemort knows about this and finally Alastor, I know you insist on keeping in contact with some vampires," here Dumbledore frowned disapprovingly, "Well make use of those contacts now and find out what you can."

With that the meeting broke up.

N/A – Telepathic conversation was meant to be in italics but for some reason its not showing properly, so words in **bold** are used to indicate telepathic communication. I am borrowing Miranda Flairgold's idea of vampire society, which she wrote in a very realistic way in her fanfic, 'A second chance at life'. That is the only thing I am borrowing from her.


	3. Fudge Plans

_**Disclaimer: **_Characters from the series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. This narrative is merely written for entertainment purposes, after all.

"Right, come on. Let's meet the rest." Said Elladora as she led Harry through a maze of corridors. Finally she stopped in front of a door. Opening it she stepped into a room, where there were four other people. Elladora began the introductions:

"The large idiot on your left is Kevin Collins, he is a werewolf and the wielder of the green crystal, next to him is Alexander Mitrovich, a wizard from Poland who wields the blue sword. Janna Hautzig is a half-goblin, she wields the indigo sword. The vampire on the window settee is named Felicia Latvium and she is the wielder of the red crystal. Everyone this is Harry Potter, he is the current owner of the Red Sword."

Harry nodded at everyone. Kevin and Alexander waved at him, while Janna smiled. Felicia merely looked at him. Elladora continued:

"You will begin training immediately. You will learn to use the power of your sword. In this Felicia will help you, since she is in many ways your counterpart. You will also continue your magical education. Alexander will tutor you in your Spellwork and Potions. Janna will teach you about magical animals and plants, while Kevin will teach you Healing, Runes and Arithmancy. Finally I will teach you the Dark Arts and duelling."

"What?" demanded Harry.

Elladora arched a sardonic eyebrow, "How do you expect to defend against the Dark Arts without learning about them?"

Before anything else could be said everyone felt a tingle go down their spine. Elladora sighed, "When it rains it pours. Looks like someone has found a crystal or sword. I'll better check this out, we'll continue this later."

A day after Harry Potter left Privet Drive, Cornelius Fudge the Minister for Magic met with his 'advisors' and most ardent 'supporters' in a secure location. Sitting around a table, in a dimly lit room were seven people. At the head of the table was Fudge himself, to his right there was Dolores Umbridge and to his left there was Lucius Malfoy. Umbridge although a half-blood, believed in the right ideology and was therefore acceptable. She had been one of the people behind the new anti-dark creature laws and soon, thanks to her; the werewolves would be punished for their dark existence. Unfortunately lately she had become somewhat unstable and had developed a phobia about centaurs. Fudge was looking into a replacement. Malfoy had supported Fudge's bid to power in the late 1980's and continued to do so, both politically and more often then not financially.

Next to Umbridge sat Melissa Edgecombe, who although a muggleborn, had been essential in helping Fudge keep power by monitoring the floo connections of his enemies and rivals. Thanks to her Fudge had been able to frame Raisa Barnes, who had been his foremost rival for the position of minister, for several crimes against the ministry and have her locked up in Azkaban without a trail. In return Edgecombe received a nice raise and was promoted to the Head of Floo Network Office.

Roland Travers was next. An elderly man of a hundred and thirty-seven, he had lived to see half of his family killed or locked up in Azkaban. In return for financial support and information, his grandson and daughter-in-law had been secretly released from Azkaban. The information had of course been used to blackmail Fudge's enemies. Next to Travers was Elena Langdon, heiress to the wealthy Langdon family. She had been one of Fudge's blackmail victims. Fudge had threatened to inform Elena's father about her former relationship with a vampire, which would have resulted in her disownment. In return for his silence she used her great Technomancy skills to build devices that could be used to track and monitor whoever Fudge wanted.

Tanya Zeller, mistress and advisor to Cornelius Fudge and all-round non-human hater, took the final seat at the table. She encouraged even more then Umbridge the policy of magical non-human suppression. These six people (five actually, given half a chance Langdon would kill Fudge. Fudge being very arrogant imagined he could control her) would be the once attempting to guide Fudge into doing what they wanted.

Langdon had just finished giving her report about what was happening around Dumbledore and his Order of the Headless chicken, as she was fond of calling them. Fudge as usual started giving his 'I'm afraid of Dumbledore speech':

"You see Dumbledore has obviously kidnapped the Potter boy! He's afraid the boy won't keep lying about Lord Thingy's return. We can use this to discredit Dumbledore! He is after all the boy's magical guardian, if we set a hearing to determine whatever there is any truth to the rumours of he-who-must-not-be-named return, the boy would of course have to attend. Dumbledore won't risk allowing that, and won't allow him to attend...yes, yes…and then we can have him charged with contempt for court and put to rest all these rumours of _his _return."

"An excellent plan, Minister. You must act now before it is too late and Dumbledore has managed to gather enough support and overthrow the ministry, using the Dark Lord's return as an excuse." Smirked Lucius Malfoy, after all the more trouble he caused Dumbledore would earn him points with the Dark Lord. Something he desperately needed after the Diary fiasco.

"Indeed I quite agree, should I arrange a hearing?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes, Dolores, as soon as possible the less time Dumbledore has to come up with a plan, the better for us. Keep the hearing as quiet as possible. Inform of the details later."

Next was Edgecombe's turn. "I've been reviewing the records of underage magic use and have found out that Arthur Weasley has been poking around them, should I quietly question him?"

"Yes Edgecombe do that, see whatever he was trying to alter anything. The less support Dumbledore has, the better and removing Weasley is an excellent move."

After that discussion turned to the new laws being drafted against non-humans.

That night Elena Langdon met Adriana Stanton in a muggle bar. Stanton was one of the Master of London's vampire spies.


	4. Following the signal

_**Disclaimer: **_Characters from the series are the property of J.K. Rowling, and various publishers: including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended by the writing of this story. This narrative is merely written for entertainment purposes, after all.

It was a nice street, in a nice neighbourhood. Suddenly the shadows began to flicker. Slowly they stretched and formed dark looming shapes. The two shapes seemed to move forward before gaining distinctive features. Both were tall, very tall. The only word that could be used to describe them was big. Their faces were mostly human, except their eyes, which were orbs of pure utter darkness. They were eyes that one could drown in, eyes that held only malice.

With a slight flutter, wings made of shadow expanded from shiny armour and the two leaped into the air. Soon they were mere specks in the air, and then they could no longer be seen. The muggles never noticed a thing.

The seven swords and the seven crystals would soon be active, and the unseelie sidhe would once return from the shadows that they had been cast into and wage war upon the warlocks again. This time the dark would win.

-a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-a-

Elladora upon leaving the castle allowed her mind to follow the signal being produced by the newly awakened warlock. Locating the origin she used the powers of her sword to teleport herself there. The humid air promptly hit her and looking around she realized she was on the outskirts of a large town. Sighing she once again located the signal and made her way towards it.

When she found it, she also found a small woman beating up a bunch of would be robbers. Elladora leaned against a nearby wall and watched the show. Wincing slightly at the sound of a breaking rib, she wondered who had taught this particular human to fight. Whoever taught her had done a very good job.

After another minute, Elladora was about ready to step in, when the human stopped and smelled the air. Frowning slightly Elladora waited, she was after all very well hidden by the shadows and there was no way the human could see her. So she was extremely surprised at what happened next.

"Come out vampire. I know you're there!"

Elladora raised an eyebrow and stepped into the light cast by a street lamp. "How did you know?" she asked.

The strange woman did not answer, instead she asked: "Are you a warlock?"

Gasping in surprise she quickly put some distance between herself and the woman. "Why do you think that?"

"I've seen pictures of you, Elladora Falconbridge."

"Pictures? But the only pictures are in…"

"Exactly in that library. You must know then, that if I've been in there, that I have no particular love for your sort."

Bristling Elladora snapped back at her: "It means you're a slave. Tell me how did you escape your owner?"

The woman took a step back as Elladora moved towards her. If one were to witness this confrontation, Elladora would be described as a cat and the woman as a mouse.

"I killed him. Something he heartily deserved!"

"Killed him? What did he do to deserve that? It's not as if we make slaves of people who don't deserve it."

"Don't you?" snarled the woman, "then what do you call enslaving an eleven year old? I was that age when I was captured and enslaved."

Elladora reared back as if slapped but before she could say anything else a dark bolt of energy exploded inches away from her foot. Quickly ducking, she noticed the woman doing the same from the corner of her eye. Whirling around as she summoned her sword, she stared at the sight that greeted her. Sidhe! Grimly she thought of her old lover, Matthias and how he had been killed by one of those very same bolts that had almost hit her. Deciding that she had gotten too many surprises in one day, Elladora prepared for battle. With a whirling thrust she unleashed a wave of orange from her sword that attacked the sidhe's mind. Unfortunately this particular one was well trained in mind magic and was able to withstand her attack.

Not fazed in the least bit, Elladora launched herself at him and attempted to tear his throat out with her fangs, which had grown out of nowhere, since vampires could disguise their fangs as normal teeth. The sidhe leapt back and hacked at her with his sword, Elladora parried and with a snarl once again attacked his mind. Once again he withstood her attack, but this time she took advantage of his momentary distraction and kicked him in the stomach. As he fell winded, she quickly brought her sword swinging down and beheaded him.

Still Elladora hadn't fought a sidhe in almost eight centuries so she forgot one very important thing; the sidhe never go anywhere alone. She did not see the other sidhe's partner come out of the shadows until it was too late and he was already upon her.

They both went down in a mad scramble of limbs as Elladora fought desperately to keep the sidhe's weapons out of reach of her throat. They both parted with a roar and attacked each other's magics. As their magic clashed with a load explosion that shook the ground and shattered the glass of nearby windows and street lamps, Elladora quickly checked the sidhe's magical energy. She groaned, as she realized that this particular sidhe was extremely powerful. Probably also very old and with plenty of experience, beating him would be difficult especially as she was so out of practice.

With a scream she unleashed a combined attack of vampire telepathy and her sword's mind destroying powers. The sidhe thrust them aside, but Elladora's follow up attack, made up of several curses and hexes met with some success and she was able to shatter several of his ribs as one of her curses bypassed his armour. They charged each other and their swords met with a clash of steel. As they battled for dominance, on occasion throwing a hex or curse at their opponent, neither noticed the woman sneak up on them.

Finally the demon managed to corner Elladora and was going for the killing blow when he screamed in pain and let her go. Turning around he made to attack the woman, but she unleashed a burst of electrical magic from a glowing yellow crystal. The sidhe fell twitching to the ground. A final burst of electricity finished him off.

"Thanks, I think." Gasped out Elladora.

"I'd say you're welcome but I don't usually make a point of lying." Sneered the woman as she turned away ready to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" The woman glared then shrugged.

"Anita Torres" she answered, before apparating away.

Elladora decided that her life sometimes really sucked, which was very funny since she was a bloodsucking corpse. Sighing she thought of the warlock who was a run-away slave with vampire issues. She was not going to be one to deal with Anita Torres. Shrugging she decided that Torres could wait and that she wouldn't track her Apparation signature, after all she seemed to be able to take care of herself, as witnessed by the badly electrocuted corpse of the sidhe. She quickly teleported back to the castle and prepared herself for explaining to the rest exactly what the sidhe were and their history with the warlocks.

A/N – this is the first time I've ever written a serious battle scene. I hope I did a good job.

To fussbudget: Thank you for taking the time to point out my mistakes and I do apologize for the last chapter, I was rather anxious to get it out of the way and get on with the story. I've gone back and fixed them. Your comments & corrections are appreciated and I hope I did a better job this time.


End file.
